At Last Winter
by nada26
Summary: Ketika musim dingin menjadi pertemuan pertama mereka, akankah musim dingin juga yang menjadi penyatuan mereka? Bad summary chapter 3 dan 4 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**_Musim Dingin pertama dengannya_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Genre: Friendship/Romance/Hurt_**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 ** _Pair: NaruHina_**

 ** _Warning: OOC, Abal, Typo, Gj, EYD_**

* * *

Butir-butir salju mulai turun dan mulai memenuhi seluruh permukaan tanah dikota Tokyo, Jepang. Musim gugur telah berakhir dan musim dinginpun telah tiba. Semua orang mulai melapisi tubuh mereka dengan berlapis-lapis jenis pakaian; mulai dari sweater, lalu jaket dan juga mantel tentunya. Tak ketinggalan sarung tangan juga syal. Seorang gadis kecil terlihat tengah mengenakan pakaian musim dingin seperti itu, dan kemudian langsung berlari ketika pakaian itu telah terpakai ditubuh mungilnya itu. Rambut indigo sebahunya berkibaran mengikuti arah angin ketika sang gadis itu tengah berlari. Sesekali gadis itu tertawa sambil mengadahkan tangannya kelangit, berharap ia bisa menyentuh salju secara langsung. Namun hal itu menjadi sia-sia karna pada dia dasarnya ia tengah menggunakan sarung tangan ditangan mungilnya itu. Ia lalu kembali berlari tanpa menghiraukan teriakan pengasuhnya yang mulai mengingatkan bahwa ia sudah berlari semakin jauh. Namun nyatanya perkataan sang pengasuh itu tak membuat lari gadis kecil itu berhenti, malah gadis itu semakin menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Sang gadis memang kelewat senang. Karna pasalnya ini adalah musim dingin pertama yang ia lalui diluar rumah.

Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, gadis kecil itu berhenti karena merasa raganya mulai merasakan lelah. Gadis kecil itupun menoleh kesana kemari dan mulai tersadar bahwa ini adalah tempat yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

"di..di...dimana aku?" gunam gadis kecil itu.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan sedetik kemudian bahu kecil itu mulai bergetar. Gadis itu menangis.

"hiks... hiks... dima...na aku hiks" ucapnya sambil terus menangis.

Sedetik kemudian gadis itu jatuh tertunduk kedalam tumpukan salju. Ia terus menangis dan juga takut karena ia tidak tau dimana tempat ini.

"heyy, kenapa kamu menangis?" suara seorang anak laki-laki mengagetkan gadis kecil itu.

Dengan cepat gadis kecil itupun menoleh kearah sumber suara dengan wajah ketakutan sambil terus terisak.

 _Mungkin ia berpikir bahwa aku orang jahat_ gunam anak lelaki tadi.

"hey hey tenang aku bukan orang jahat. Aku hanya orang baru disini." Ucapnya seraya menenangkan gadis kecil tadi.

"hey apakah kau tersesat disini?" tanya anak laki-laki itu kemudian.

Perlahan tangisan gadis itupun mereda. Ia hanya mengangguk tanda ia menjawab pertanyaan anak laki-laki tadi. Anak laki-laki itupun bertanya lagi "darimana kau berasal? Aku akan mengantarkan kau kesana bila aku tau." Tawar anak laki-laki tadi.

"ohiya, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku bukan orang jahat. Jadi kau bisa percaya padaku." Ucap anak laki-laki tadi yang ternyata bernama Naruto. Ia tersenyum lima jari sembari mengasongkan tangan kanannya kepada gadis tadi. Gadis itupun hanya tertegun menatap sosok Naruto didepannya.

 _Rambut pirang, bola mata biru langit, dan tiga garis tanda dimasing-masing pipinya_.

Gadis itupun segera menyambut tangan Naruto dan segera bangkit. Masih dengan menggenggam tangan naruto, gadis itupun berkata "aku Hyuga Hinata." Ucap gadis itu sembari tersenyum. Lalu dengan cekatan menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Aku tersesat, aku tadi sedang berlarian ditaman konoha dan tak menyadari bahwa aku telah jauh meninggalkan taman itu. Aku tadi bersama pengasuhku." lanjut hinata. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mereka terdengar teriakan seorang pria yang meneriakkan

 _nona Hinata dimana anda? Nona Hinata_

teriakkan itu terus menerus berulang dan lama kelamaan semakin terdengar jelas dan dekat. "ah, itu pasti pengasuhmu kan?" tanya naruto pada hinata, hinata hanya mengangguk.

"kalo begitu aku pergi dulu ya hinata. Senang bertemu denganmu." Pamit naruto sembari berlari lalu melambaikan tangannya pada hinata.

"ah nona hinata, akhirmya aku menemukanmu juga. Syukurlah kukira kau hilang. Aku sudah takut." Ucap pria tadi yang tiba-tiba saja telah muncul dibelakang hinata. Pria itu langsung menggendong hinata. "ayo kita pulang, tuan Hiashi sudah menunggu kita dirumah." Ucapnya pada hinata. Hinata hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang untuk melihat sisa-sisa kepergiaan naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto..." dan seketika pipinya pun bersemu merah. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan barupun mulai menghangati hatinya yang belum pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun.

* * *

Holla,

ini ff pertama sayaaa, salam kenal minna-san ^^

sebenernya saya sudah membuat cerita dari kelas 7smp, cmn baru berani ngepost yang ini aja:)

pliss review ya, mohon minta masukkannya untuk saya yang baru didunia fanfiction ini:D

akhir kata, arigatou sudah mau membacaaaa *pelukciummmm*


	2. Chapter 2

****Pertemuan Kembali****

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance/Hurt**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: NaruHina**

 **Warning: OOC, Abal, Typo, Gj, EYD**

* * *

Sinar mentari mulai menyinari tanah Tokyo, Jepang. Perlahan-lahan salju yang ada dijalanan mulai mencair. Ya, ini adalah awal dari musim semi. Pohon-pohon mulai menumbuhkan daunnya kembali, kuncup-kuncup bunga mulai bermekaran, dan orang-orang pun mulai memakai pakain yang sangat sederhana. Mereka mulai meninggalkan mantel, sarung tangan beserta syal.

Disuatu taman milik keluarga Hyuga, terlihat sesosok gadis cantik tengah menciumi bunga matahari yang kini telah mulai bermekaran. Rambut panjang indigonya terkadang membelai lembut kedua pipinya yang dilakukan tak sengaja oleh sang angin. Mulutnya tak henti-henti menggunamkan senandung lagu yang terdengar cukup indah. Tak lama iapun berjalan menepi kesebuah gazebo dipinggir tamannya itu. Tangannya mulai menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahi juga wajahnya. Matanya menatap indah kesekeliling puluhan tanaman bunga matahari kesayangannya itu.

"musim semi ternyata tidak terlalu buruk juga ya.." gunamnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

Jujur saja gadis ini memang tidak terlalu menyukai musim semi. Bukan dia memang tidak menyukai semua musim. Kecuali musim dingin.

.

.

 _Musim dingin_

 _._

 _._

Bila dilihat dari namanya, gadis ini malah lebih cocok dengan musim semi. Sebab namanya mengandung arti yang sama dengan matahari. Ya dia adalah Hinata, _Hyuga Hinata_.

Gadis kecil penakut itu kini telah menjelma menjadi gadis cantik lemah lembut dan pemalu. Sejak kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, hinata tak pernah sedikitpun melupakan kejadian itu.

Pipi hinata perlahan menghangat. Namun sedetik kemudian wajah anggun nan ayu itu berubah menjadi sendu.

 ** _Drttt Drttt_**

 ** _Sakura caliing_**

"moshi-moshi Sakura-chan?" jawab Hinata setelah menemukan ponselnya yang ternyata sudah tergeletak dibawah kakinya.

"ah Hinata kau lama sekali mengangkat teleponku. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja Hinta apakau sudah siap?" tanya

 _Sudah siap?_ Pikir Hinata. _Memang aku akan kemana?_

"jangan bilang kau lupa Hinata?" lanjut Sakura ketika tak mendapati jawaban dari Hinata

"ummm heheh sebenarnya aku lupa Sakura. Memangnya kita akan kemana?" tanya Hinata sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal dan tentunya tak dilihat oleh Sakura juga.

"yatuhan Hinata! Kita akan pergi ketaman bermain. Hari ini naruto akan pulang, jadi kita akan merayakan kepulangannya disana." Jelas Sakura sambil berdecak sebal diujung ponsel.

Hinata terdiam sesaat, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sakura.

"APAAAAA? NARUTO PULANG?" ucap Hinata spontan sambil berteriak.

"yaampun pelankan suaramu Hinata" disebrang sana Sakura mendengarnya sambil menjauhkan ponselnya.

Hinata langsung bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"yasudah Sakura aku akan berganti baju dulu. Jemput aku 15 menit lagi ya Sakura-chan. Jaaaaa..."

BIP

.

.

.

.

.

."anak itu pasti kelewat semangat untuk bertemu Naruto." Ucap Sakura. "apakah Hinata masih menyukai Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri

* * *

Matahari memancarkan sinar dengan teriknya, tapi entah mengapa hal itu tidak sedikitpun mematahkan semangat gadis berambut indogo ini. Ia terus berlari memacu kaki jenjangnya. Sesekali gadis ini menghela napas panjang. Kesal karena teman baiknya meninggalkan dirinya dengan mungkin... _sengaja?_

"tau begini, aku tidak akan bersantai menunggu sakura dirumah." Gerutunya sambil terus berlari. Sesekali matanya melirik alroji ungu ditangan kirinya. "5 menit lagi kereta yang akan mengantarku ke taman bermain itu akan tiba." Ucapnya sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya. Wajahnya telah dipenuhi peluh akibat kelelahan berlari dari rumah untuk ke stasiun terdekat. Pertanyaannya, kenapa gadis ini tidak diantar oleh supirnya? Jawabannya karena semua supirnya tengah berada diluar rumahnya. Hari yang sial bukan

Dengan mengerahkan semua kekuatannya, akhirnya kini hinata tengah duduk disalah satu bangku penumpang didalam kereta yang akan mengantarnya. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal akibat lari maratonnya tadi.

"ah aku pasti terlambat. Ini kali pertamanya aku bertemu lagi dengan Naruto dan aku malah terlambat." Gunamnya pelan.

* * *

[HINATA POV]

Aku mencoba membenahi penampilanku yang rrrr sangat berantakan. Sia-sia saja tadi aku berdandan jika akhirnya aku harus berlarian dijalan demi kereta ini. Dasar Sakura, awas saja kalau nanti aku sudah tiba disana.

Aku melihat ponselku berkelip. Tanda ada pesan yang masuk

 **Sakura-chan**

 _Hinata kau dimana?_ _Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu. Ini karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja mengubah arah jalannya. Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku menunggumu dipintu masuk yaaa_

Aku menghela napas. Lagian aku memang tidak bisa benar-benar marah pada temanku yang satu ini. Dialah orang yang tau semua rahasiaku.

 **Sakura-chan**

 _Iya aku tak apa. Aku sedang berada didalam kereta._

Akupun mengalihkan pandanganku kearah jendela disampingku. Mencoba melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan didepan mataku.

 _Naruto, bagaimana kau sekarang?_

Pikiranku hanya menggunamkan itu sedari tadi. Kenapa aku bisa lupa bahwa dia akan pulang pada hari ini. Padahal bibi Kushina sudah memberitahuku seminggu yang lalu.

Ah bicara bibi Kushina, aku mengenalnya karena ternyata keluarga Naruto berteman baik dengan ayahku. Jadinya aku sering bermain kerumah naruto. Karena bibi Kushina sebenarnya. ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia ingin memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Tapi yang ada malah Naruto, jadinya aku dianggap anaknya juga. Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil tentang perkataan itu.

Aku biasanya berkunjung ke kediaman Namikaze itu hampir setiap minggu, dan aku juga berteman baik dengan Naruto. Mungkin karena sudah sedari kecil kami saling mengenal. Hingga pada saat Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah menengahnya diluar negeri, aku tetap berkunjung kekediaman keluarga Namikaze itu. Malah bisa dibilang aku jadi lebih sering berkunjung kesana saat Naruto tak ada disana.

Tentang pertemuan pertama kami mungkin...

.

.

.

.

[HINATA POV OFF]

* * *

Hinata tiba distasiun Maihama 15 menit kemudian. Matahari kini tengah berada pas ditengah puncak kepala gadis itu. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada terlihat sebuah bangunan megah seperti istana dalam negri dongeng. Ya Hinata dan teman-temannya memang akan mengadakan pesta kepulangan Naruto di DisneyLand, Tokyo.

Hinata segera berlari menghampiri teman-temannya yang mungkin sudah menunggunya.

"gomen aku terlambat.." ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk 90˚ kearah teman-temannya itu.

"tidak apa Hinata hihi" ucap Sakura sambil cengengesan dibelakangnya. Hinata langsung menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mematikan.

"iya iya Hinata, aku tau ini salahku. Jadikau maukan memaafkanku." Ucap sakura sambil merangkul pundak Hinata. Hinata hanya melihat sekilas kearah Sakura.

"ohh ayolah Hinata. Jangan seperti ini." Ucap sakura yang kini malah menggandeng tangan Hinata dan mulai merajuk-rajuk. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"tidak apa Hinata, lagian Naruto juga terlambat. Katanya dia ada sedikit keperluan untuk mengurus kewarganegaraannya." Ucap seorang lelaki berambut raven disebelah Sakura. Hinata baru menyadari bahwa memang Naruto tidak ada disana.

"ohh begitu ya sasuke.." ucap Hinata

"hey kalian, sampai kapan kalian akan berdiri disana? Kita kesini bukan hanya sekedar mengobrol didepan pintu masuk kan?" ucap seorang pria yang memiliki tanda segitiga di masing-masing pipinya.

Hinata, Sakura, dan Sasuke segera melihat kearah Kiba. Dan segera berjalan untuk menyusul Kiba dan teman mereka yang lain yang entah sejak kapan telah berada ditempat pembelian tiket. Disana ada Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, juga Chouji. Mereka memang khusus berkumpul untuk menyambut kedatangan teman mereka yang malah ternyata terlambat datang dan entah kemana...

* * *

Sudah berjam-jam Hinata dan juga teman-temannya berada ditaman bermain ini, namun seakan belum puas mereka terus saja mencoba semua wahana yang ada disana. Mungkin buang-buang uang juga jika mereka tak menaiki semua wahana disana. Dan sudah berjam-jam pula orang yang menjadi bintang utama dalam acara ini belum juga datang.

Hinata meghela napas dan menatap sekelilingnya, ia bahkan masih belum bisa menemukan Naruto.

Dan kini matahari mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda akan segera kembali kepada peraduannya. Dan kini teman-temannya mulai berjalan menuju salah satu wahana yang paling tak ia sukai. BIANGLALA.

"yaampun sidobe itu benar-benar tidak akan datang kali ya? Seharusnya kita tak usah membuat perayaan seperti ini untuknya. Mengecewakan." Ucap Sasuke sambil berdecak sebal. Yang lainnya pun hanya mengangguk, setuju atas apa yang diutarakan oleh pria berambut raven itu.

"iya dia memang benar-benar mengecewakan.." ucap Sakura sambil melirik Hinata

Dan merekapun tiba didepan pintu antri bianglala. Tenten menoleh kearah Hinata

"Hinata kau tak apa jika menunggu kami disini?" tanya tenten pada Hinata

"tidak apa-apa tenten, aku sudah terbiasa menunggu kalian." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia sedikit bergunam, mengapa ia tidak bisa berani untuk menaiki wahana seperti bianglala ini.

"ah jika ada Naruto, ia pasti akan menemani Hinata yang menunggu kita." Ucap kiba spontan

* * *

[HINATA POV]

 _Iya benar. Jika Naruto-kun berada disini, ia pasti akan menemaniku karena ia juga sama sepertiku. Takut ketinggian_

Aku hanya bisa bergunam dalam hatiku. Sebenarnya aku sedikit merasa kecewa karna Naruto tidak datang pada hari ini. Padahal aku sangat ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. 4 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar bukan untuk tak melihat seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi?

"Kiba, seharusnya kau tak mengatakan itu." Ucap Ino lalu menyikut perut Kiba yang ada disisinya. Aku bisa melihat detik berikutnya Kiba melirikku. Yah, Ino memang mengetahui perasaanku pada Naruto. Seperti Sakura.

"tidak apa-apa Ino. Bukannya kalian akan menaiki bianglala? Cepatlah mengantri. Kurasa sebentar lagi sunsetnya akan datang." Ucapku seraya mendorong Sakura dan Sasuke yang berada didepanku.

"aku tak apa, aku akan membeli eksrim dan menunggu kalian dibangku itu oke," ucapku sambil menunjuk bangku yang berada tepat didepan wahana ini. Agak jauh mungkin. Tapi aku masih dapat melihat orang-orang yang menaiki wahana ini dengan jelas.

Merekapun lalu pamit dan segera mengantri. Lalu aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke penjual eskrim yang tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Setelah mendapatkan sekrim yang kuinginkan, aku segera berjalan kearah bangku yang tadi kutunjuk. Aku segera duduk dan memakan eskrim. Aku hanya dapat melihat mereka lalu menundukan pandanganku. Akan sangat benci keadaan seperti ini. Air mata tiba-tiba berkumpul dikelopak mataku. Bukan, aku bukan sedih karena itu. Tapi mungkin karena seseorang yang harusnya berada disini tapi tak ada. Aku sungguh merindukannya. Sungguh.

Aku segera mendongkakkan kepalaku dan segera melihat kewahana itu. Terlihat Sakura sedang berfoto bersama Sasuke dengan sunset sebagai latar mereka. Dan tak lupa juga dengan teman-teman yang lain. Aku hanya tersenyum seakan aku ikut menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"hey apakah kau menangis lagi karena ditinggalkan mereka untuk menaiki bianglala itu?" suara barinthone itu tiba-tiba memasuki pendengaran suaraku. Suara yang sangat kukenal. Aku segera mendongkak dan mendapati seorang lelaki tampan dengan rambut pirang yang tampak keorangenan karena terkena bias sunset. Dan yang kudapati adalah ceringan 5 jari khasnya.

"na..naruto-kun" ucapku sambil terbata-bata. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu duduk disebelahku lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"kau masih takut menaiki bianglala Hinata-chan? Kau tidak berubah.." ucapnya sambil terus terseyum kearah diriku.

 _Senyuman itu. Senyuman yang sangat kurindukan darimu_

Tanpa sadar aku memperhatikannya

"ah lihatkan, kutau kau sangat merindukanku Hinata-chan.." ucapnya smabil tertawa disebelahku. Aku tersentak dan pipiku pun merona.

Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku menampilkan ekspresi seperti ini.

"ti..tidak siapa yang merindukanmu." Ucapku gugup

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencoba memperhatikan wajahku.

"ah, kukira kau merindukanku Hinata-chan. Kitakan sudah lama tak bertemu." Ucap Naruto sambil menjauhkan wajahnya

 _Baka! Aku hanya bebohong. Aku sungguh merindukanmu Naruto. Sungguh!_

"kenapa kau bisa tau kalau aku berada disini? Kukira kau tak akan datang. Kau telah mengecewakan teman-teman" tanyaku pada Naruto

"tadi aku menanyakan pada Sakura-chan. Dan soal itu karena aku harus mengurus kepulanganku. Karena aku akan tinggal kembali diTokyo..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"gomen kalau aku membuat kalian menunggu. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa dikesampingkan bukan?" lanjut Naruto saat aku tak menanggapinya.

"apakah kau juga masih takut menaiki bianglala?" ucapku spontan padanya

Naruto langsung menoleh kearahku

"hehe aku memang masih takut untuk menaiki bianglala Hinata.." ucapnya sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal

Aku hanya tertawa mengejek kearahnya

"sudah 4 tahun tinggal dicalifornia dan kau masih takut menaiki bianglala? Haha kau itu laki-laki kan Naruto?" ujarku padanya. Kulihat mimiknya sedikit berubah. Eh apa dia tersinggung?

"haha ampun Naruto ampun hahah aduh perutku geli hahah." Tiba-tiba saja ia menggelitiki perutku. Mungkin membalas perkataanku tadi. Aku langsung bangkit karena tak tahan dan segera berlari menjauh darinya.

"hey kau Hinata, kau akan kemana? Awas saja kalau kau aku tangkap." Ujarnya lalu segera berlari mengejarku.

Senja hari ini kuhabiskan dengan berlari-lari menghindari Naruto yang mungkin serius dengan ucapannya. Dia terus mengejarku dan kamipun mulai jauh meninggalkan Bianglala. Aku terus berlari sambil sesekali tertawa. Aku sangat bahagia.

Dan tanpa kusadari langit disekitarku mulai berubah menjadi gelap. Dan bintang-bintang mulai mebuat titik garis yang sangat indah dilangit. Dan sampai hari esok kan tiba, aku tak pernah melupakan kejadian ini.

 _Sederhana tapi entah mengapa sangat berkesan untukku. Yang mungkin karena menyayanginya. Tidak mungkin aku mencintainya kini._

* * *

ahh akhirnya cerita Gj ini update:D

apakah ada yang menunggu lanjutannya?

terimakasih telah membaca dan jangan lupa review yaa^^

.

.

ingatkan saya juga bila seandainya ada banyak kesalahan. karena saya belum sepenuhnya mengerti tentang dunia per-fanfiction an ini-

akhir kata sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Matahariku**

* * *

 ** _Aku bagaikan setangkai lavender yang mengharapkan sang mentari untuk hanya menyinariku. Aku slalu mendambakan sang Mentari yang jaraknya tak pernah bisa kubayangkan. Aku menapak pada tanah sang bumi, dan ia melayang ditengah sang galaxy yang luasnya bahkan tak bisa diperkirakan._**

 ** _Mentari yang kudambakan memang terlalu silau. Sampai bahkan aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Bagaimana aku bisa untuk meraihnya?_**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
_

 _Genre: Friendship/Romance/Hurt_

 _Rate: T_

 _Pair: NaruHina_

 _WARNING: OOC. Abal, Typo, Gj, no EYD_

* * *

 ** _Tokyo Recident, 6 tahun yang lalu_**

Musim panas kali ini aku menemukannya berada disebelah rumahku. Apakah aku tak salah melihat? Atau jangan-jangan aku bermimpi lagi? Tidak. Ia yang kini ada bukanlah sebuah ilusi. Karna pasalnya ia juga disini bersama keluarganya. Bibi Kushina dan paman Minato.

Apakah ia pindah disebelah rumahku? Jika ya, ini adalah hadiah terindah yang diberikan kami-sama padaku.

"hey Hinata-chan lama tidak bertemu.." suara cemprengnya segera masuk kedalam indra pendengaranku. Tiba-tiba saja ia telah berada didepanku. Aku tersenyum kecil untuk menanggapi pertanyaannya itu.

"ano Naruto-kun, kau pindah kesana?" ucapku sambil menunjuk rumah yang berada disebelah rumahku ini.

"iya aku pindah kesana Hinata-chan. Senangnya karena kini rumahku dekat dengan teman-teman juga Hinata-chan.." ucapnya dengan senyum 5 jari kebiasaannya.

Pipiku menghangat mendengar ucapannya.

"kini kita bisa berangkat kesekolah bersama Hinata-chan.." lanjutnya kembali.

"Hinata-chan, mengapa Naruto tidak diajak masuk? Ia pasti lelah mengobrol denganmu didepan rumah.." ka-san tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakangku dan menepuk pundakku pelan. Yaampun, gara-gara keasikan mengobrol akhirnya aku lupa untuk menyuruh Naruto masuk.

"ah iya ka-san. Aku akan mengajak Naruto-kun masuk kedalam rumah.." ucapku sambil menyuntuh tangan ka-san yang berada dipundakku. Ia lalu tersenyum dan meninggalkan kami. Aku lalu tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"ayo Naruto-kun kita masuk. Sepertinya ka-san punya biskuit kesukaan Naruto-kun." Ucapku sambil menarik tangannya agar dapat mengikutiku.

Dan itu adalah awal bagaimana aku bisa menjadi dekat dengan dia. _Namikaze Naruto_. Aku sering berkunjung kerumahnya, dan ia juga slalu berkunjung kerumahku untuk menanyakan tugas yang ia tak mengerti. Tak jarang aku juga mengantarkan biskuit kesukaan Naruto yang kubuat sendiri untuknya.

Kami juga slalu berangkat dan pulang bersama. Ia orang supel yang gampang sekali bergaul dengan orang lain. Tak jarang ia sangat memiliki teman disekolah dasar. Berbeda sekali denganku yang temannya bahkan bisa dihitung oleh jari. Ia slalu berada didekatku seperti layaknya permen karet. Meskipun begitu Naruto-kun bisa dibilang anak laki-laki yang sedikit bandel tapi ia tidak terlalu buruk juga dalam bidang akademik. Dia sangat menonjol dalam bidang olahraga.

Dia juga senang berkelahi dengan teman laki-laki sebayanya. Entah karena hal apa, ia selalu berkata _itu wajar Hinata-chan, akukan laki-laki. Lagian tak enak bila memgacuhkan mereka yang menantangku._ Seperti waktu itu...

 _"_ _hey kau hyuga. Matamu sangat mengerikan seperti alien. Hahaha." Ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang tak kunal. Aku hanya menunduk mendengar perkataannya._

 _"_ _iya. apakah kau seorang alien? Kau sangat mengerikan." Ucap anak laki-laki lain yang berada dibelakangku. Kini memang ada 3 anak laki-laki yang tengah mengerumuniku._

 _"_ _bukan.. aku bukan se..orang ali..en.." ucapku tergagap menjawab pertanyaan mereka._

 _Mereka tertawa melihat aku yang sudah hampir menangis._

 _"_ _hahah lalu jika kau bukan alien kau apa? Kenapa kau tidak pindah saja sih? Kamu membuat anak-anak yang lain takut." Ucapnya sambil mendorongku kearah belakang. Aku terjatuh akibat perilakunya itu. Aku semakin tertunduk._

 _"_ _hei kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan dengan Hinata-chan.." ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang suaranya sangat kukenal. Ia lalu menerobos masuk kearah anak laki-laki yang mengerumuniku dan membantuku berdiri._

 _"_ _ahh Namikaze ini mengganggu saja." Ucap seorang anak tersebut_

 _"_ _kalian sudah membuat Hinata-chan hampir menangis. Kalian harus bertanggung jawab!" teriak Naruto pada anak laki-laki diepannya._

 _"_ _bertanggung jawab? Hahaha harusnya dia saja yang pindah dan tidak menakuti anak lain. Kau tau, matanya itu sangat aneh dan mengerikan..." ucap anak lelaki yang sejak tadi terdiam._

 _Bugggg.._

 _"_ _jangan sekalipun menghina Hinata-chan. Kalian saja yang terlalu sensitif! Anak lain takut? Kalian hanya mengarang saja." Ucap Naruto sambil memukul anak laki-laki didepannya. Aku terkejut dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Dia lalu menarikku kearah belakang tubuhnya._

 _"_ _kau, berani sekali memukulku." Ucap anak laki-laki tadi. Iyapun menyentuh wajah kirinya. "hajar diaaa..." lanjutnya_

 _Dan bugg bug bugg_

 _Terjadilah perkelahian yang sangat tidak seimbang didepanku. Naruto dengan ketiga anak laki-laki tadi. Yang kutahu ia sangat hebat. Ia bisa menangkis beberapa serangan mereka, meskipun tak jarang serangan mereka._

 _Hasil akhirnya adalah... semua anak laki-laki tadi lari terbirit dan meninggalkan kami. Akupun segera menghampiri Naruto yang kelihatan kelehan._

 _"_ _Naruto-kun, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" ucapku sambil merangkul pundaknya dan segera membawanya kekursi terdekat yang ada ditaman ini. Kulihat dia sedang mencoba mengatur napasnya. Ia lalu tersenyum, meskipun kini diwajahnya terdapat beberapa luka memar dan juga darah yang keluar._

 _"_ _tak apa Hinata-chan. Lagipula mereka telah menghinamu. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menghinamu." Ucapnya padaku. Aku hanya menunduk dan tak terasa air mataku mengalir. Aku menangis._

 _"_ _hey hey Hinata, mengapa kau menangis? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?" ucapnya panik ketika melihat badanku bergetar. Aku mendongkak kearah dengan wajah yang masih dialiri air mata._

 _"_ _kau harusnya tidak melakukan hal itu Naruto. Bagaimana jika nanti bibi Kushina marah jika mengetahui kau bereklahi lagi? Dan bagaimana jika kau...mati.." ucapku sambil sesenggukan._

 _"_ _Hahahah. Hinata-chan kau tidak usah berlebihan. Mati? Aku tak akan mati karena perkelahian sepele seperti tadi." Ucapnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Aku mengusap airmata ku dengan kasar. Lalu mengerucutkan bibirku._

 _"_ _ini tidak lucu. Aku menghawatirkanmu. Naruto no baka!" ucapku sambil kembali menangis. Ia lalu kembali mengacak-acak rambutku._

 _"_ _dengar Hinata-chan, aku tak akan mati oke. Dan ka-san tidak akan memarahiku jika ia tahu alasan mengapa aku sampai harus berkelahi dengan mereka." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum._

 _"_ _yasudah. Ayo kita pulang, badanku mulai terasa sakit. Lagian hari sudah sore. Pasti paman Hiashi menghawatirkanmu." Lanjutnya lalu bangkit._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Dia adalah matahariku yang pertama dan kuingin menjadikan dia matahari terakhirku._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"oyy Hinata, kau melamun lagi..." ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disebelahku. Bukankah tadi ia tengah memesan makanan? Kapan ia kembali?

"ohh ayolah Hinata. Aku sudah duduk disini daritadi dan memperhatikan kau." Ucapnya santai sambil meminum milkshake kesukaannya itu.

"semenjak pindah kesini ia jadi terkenal ya Hinata?" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. Hinata hanya bisa memandang kedepan, kearah lapangan outdoor milik sekolahnya itu. Sesosok lelaki berambut pirang jabrik, kini tengah berada ditengah kerumunan gadis-gadis yang entah sejak kapan ada disana.

"ternyata kau masih sangat menyukainya ya? Memang hal apasih yang dapat membuat kau menjadi sangat menyukainya, Hinata?" ucap Sakura sambil melirik Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya. Mereka kini tengah berada dikantin.

Hinata lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menoleh kearah sakura

"entahlah sakura, aku juga merasa bingung dengan hal itu. Aku semakin menyukainya dan setiap hari rasa itu akan bertambah juga." Ucap Hinata sambil kembali menatap kearah lapangan. Sakura hanya menghela napas. Bosan dengan jawaban yang diutarakan oelh sahabat yang bahkan sudah dianggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

"kau bahkan masih bisa tambah menyukainya meskipun ia tidak..."

"tidak usah mengatakan hal itu Sakura.." potong Hinata saat sudah menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan Sakura.

"biarkan aku mengaguminya dari kejauhan meskipun faktanya aku berada didekatnya Sakura. Aku sudah cukup dengan menjadi sahabat baiknya saja." Lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum

"kau terlalu naif Hinata, itu yang akan membuat kau terluka." Ucap sakura sambil membereskan barangnya yang berada dimeja kantin.

"ayo kita kembali kekelas. Bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi." Sakura lalu bangkit dan segera meninggalkan kantin. Disusul Hinata pastinya.

* * *

Semilir angin mulai menyapa rambut indigo sepinggang yang dibiarkan terurai oleh sang siempunya. Terlihat sang gadis tak terganggu oleh tingkah angin tersebut. Sesekali gadis itu mencoba memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada batang pohon dibelakangnya itu. Kata-kata Sakura masih terngiang diindra pendengarannya.

"apa aku memang senaif itu?" gunam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya kini berubah menjadi sendu.

"kejadian itu memang sudah lama terjadi bahkan orang yang bersakutannya tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Dan apa yang kuharapkan dari kejadian tersebut?" lanjutnya lagi.

[NARUTO POV]

Akhirnya aku dapat terbebas dari sekumpulan gadis gila yang selalu saja berada didekatku. Kupikir hal itu hanya akan terjadi diCalifornia, tapi tenyata disini

sama saja. Malah lebih gila...!

Kulangkahkah kakiku menuju taman belakang sekolah. Meskipun baru beberapa bulan disini, tapi aku sudah sangat kerasan disini. Mungkin karena ini tempat kelahiranku bukan? Haha

Bicara tentang taman belakang, aku selalu menyukainya karena disana tempat sepi dan juga udaranya sangat segar meskipun hari sudah beranjak kesore hari. Tapi baru saja akan kulangkahkan kakiku ketempat favoritku, terlihat bahwa seorang gadis telah ada disana terlebih dahulu. Rambut indigo sepinggangnya melambai-lambai mengikuti gerakan angin. Tunggu. Rambut indigo? Apakah itu Hinata?

Biacara tentang Hinata, aku sudah berteman dekat dengannya sejak kami masih kecil. Itu dikarenakan kedua orangtua kami sudah bersahabat sejak lama, sitambah sekarang rumah kami yang bersebelahan. Dulu aku sangat menempel dengannya. Dia gadis imut juga polos yang slalu kuanggap adikku. Entah mengapa, pertemuan pertamaku dengannya itu seperti dia telah mengenal aku, tapi dia tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang itu.

Setelah 4 tahun berpisah, kulihat dia menjadi semakin menjadi gadis lemah lembut juga cantik. Dia juga kini telah banyak memiliki teman. Tak seperti yang terakhir kali ku ingat. Ternyata waktu cukup ahli untuk merubah penampilan dan sifat seseorang ya? Haha

"Naruto-kun, sejak kapan kau berada disana?" suara lembut itu segera menyadarkan lamunanku.

"eh?" sejak kapan aku berada didekat pohon ini. Pohon yang tengah Hinata sandari. Akupun melihat kearahnya. Matanya terlihat sembab. Apakah dia habis menangis?

"ano.. tempat yang kau duduki sebenarnya tempat favoritku ditaman ini Hinata-chan.." ucapku padanya. Dia terlihat kaget atas ucapanku barusan

"ah ini tempat favoritku juga Naruto-kun. Tapi jika kau ingin disini, aku bisa pergi." Kulihat dia akan bangkit dari tempatnya itu. Cepat cepat kutahan tangannya.

"apakau habis menangis Hinata-chan?"

[NARUTO POV OFF]

[HINATA POV]

"apakau habis menangis Hinata-chan?" pertanyaan spontannya menyebabkan diriku berhenti. Ah bodoh. Apakah sejelas itu tanda mataku? Atau ia saja yang sangat teliti. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaan tangannya yang menahan tanganku, aku tidak bisa pergi. Aku lalu menunduk.

"ummm tidak naruto-kun. Tadi aku ketiduran sebentar. Jadi mataku sedikit sembab." Ucapku asal.

"Naruto-kun bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?" lanjutku ketika ia tak melepaskan pegangannya pada tanganku. Ia malah semakin memperhatikan wajahku. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menarikku untuk kembali duduk.

"kau tidak pandai berbohong Hinata-chan. Katakan padaku siapa yang membuatmu menangis? Akan kuhajar dia karena telah membuatmu menangis." Ucapnya sembarang

 _Bagaimana kau bisa menghajar dirimu sendiri Naruto-kun?_

Iapun menaruh kepalanya dipahaku dan berbaring ditanah. Spontan aku menggoyangkan badannya.

"naruto-kun apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bangun.." ucapku panik karena aku tak pernah seperti ini dengan lelaki lain. Perlahan mukaku memerah. Ia hanya menahan tanganku yang sejak tadi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"sebentar saja Hinata-chan. Aku lelah." Ujarnya sambil menutup kedua matanya. Aku yang melihat itu hanya terpesona. Wajahnya yang polos tengah menutup kedua matanya. Akhirnya akupun membiarkannya tertidur dipahaku. Dan akupun mencoba untuk menutup kedua mataku.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin kembali menyapa lembut kedua pipiku. Akupun mencoba membuka kedua mataku. Mataku yang mengabur segera menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk. Siluet jingga tengah masuk kedalam pengeliatanku. Tunggu! Ada yang berbeda sekarang. Perasaan tadi aku tengah berada ditaman bersama Naruto-kun.

"ah kau sudah bangun ternyata Hinata-chan." Ucap suara barinthone didepanku. Ia menoleh sekilas kearahku. Aku hanya memandang bingun kearahnya. Aku mulai memandang kearah sekelilingku. Hey tunggu. Kakiku tak menatap pada tanah.

"tadi kau tidur pulas sekali Hinata-chan. Sehingga aku tak tega untuk membangunkanmu. Jadinya akuputuskan menggendongmu saja karena hari sudah semakin sore dan kau bahkan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun." Jelasnya padaku. Akhirnya aku tersadar. Kini aku telah berada diatas punggung naruto.

Astaga. Aku malu sekali. Padahal tadi ia yang sedang kelelahan. Tapi kenapa aku yang tertidur?

"tidak apa Hinata-chan. Kau pasti tadi sangat lelah." Ucapnya

"aku ingin turun Naruto-kun." Ucapku padanya. Ia lalu berhenti.

"tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, lagian sebentar lagi kita akan sampai dirumahmu." Ucapnya lalu melanjutkan kembali langkah kakinya.

"tapi aku malu jika digendong Naruto-kun." Ucapku pelan. Ia meoleh kearahku.

"tidak apa Hinata-chan. Lagian kitakan sering begini dulu. Tidak usah menjawab lagi. Cukup diam dan kita akan segera sampai." Ucapnya padaku. Akhirnya akupun menutup mulutku. Dan hanya menikmati pemandangan matahari yang tengah berusaha kembali pada peraduannya.

 _Kami-sama_

 _Jika aku semakin mencintainya, akankah kau akan marah padaku?_

 _Salahkah jika aku yang hanya setangkai lavender jatuh cinta pada sang-Matahari yang banyak didambakan oleh semua makhluk?_

Aku hanya menghela napas dan memandang belakang wajahnya yang bahkan masih terlihat tampan meskipun kulihat dari arah belakang.

"terimakasih Hinata-chan.." ucapnya tiba-tiba

"terima kasih, untuk apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"terimakasih karena telah menjadi seseorang yang berharga untukku. Terimakasih untuk tetap menjadi sahabat terdekatku. Dan tetap disisiku meskipun kau jauh dariku." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum kearahku.

 _Sahabat ya,_

 _Apakah tidak bisa aku menjadi seseorang yang melebihi sahabat untukmu?_

"iya sama-sama Naruto-kun. Terimakasih juga karena kau telah berada disisiku dan selalu melindungiku." Balasku padanya. Akupun semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada lehernya.

 _Akhirnya akupun menemukan jawabannya._

 _Aku mungkin akan terus berada disisinya, berada disampingnya._

 _Menjadi sahabatnya saja mungkin yang terbaik._

 _Bukankah lavender akan mati bila dipeluk oleh sang-Matahari?_

 _Mungkin dengan tetap berada didekatnya saja tidak mungkin akan membunuhku._

 _Dan ia akan tetap membuatku hidup karena dia slalu ada disampingku._

 _Meskipun terhalang oleh tujuh lapis langit. Bila bersamanya,_

 _Aku akan baik saja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _holla Minna, gomen nada baru apdet sekarang^^  
_

 _karena didunia real, Nada lagi sibuk2nya sama sekolah. maklum udh kls 12 :D_

 _oyaaa, ada yang nantiin ff ini gasih?_

 _semoga ada yaa:D_

 _reviewnya jangan lupa:D_

 _papayyyyyy/_


	4. Chapter 4

**forgoten**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
**

 **Genre: Friendship/romance/Hurt**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: NaruHina**

 **WARNING: OOC, abal, Gj, Typo, no EYD**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura-chan..." bisik seorang gadis berambut indigo. Orang yang dipanggil _sakura-chan_ itu segera menoleh kearah gadis berambut indigo disebelahnya itu.

"nee Hinata-chan ada apa?" ucap Sakura pada Hinata sambil berhenti mencatat pelajaran yang sedang ada didepannya itu. Hinata hanya menautkan kedua jari-jari tangannya. Tanda iya gugup. Sakura hanya menghela napas.

"aku ingin mencatat pelajaran kurenai-sensei dulu Hinata. Nanti sepulang sekolah kita pergi ke Konoha Pakrk ya Hinata-chan." Ucap Sakura ssambil memegang pelan bahu sahabatnya itu. Hinata tersenyum, bersyukur bahwa sahabatnya itu mengerti apa yang diingankan dirinya.

"baiklah Sakura-chan, arigatou" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura. Lalu segera kembali mencatat pelajaran yang ada didepannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis melihat perilaku sahabatnya yang sangat mudah sekali untuk ditebak.

 _Tapi kenapa si baka itu tak juga peka?_

Lalu ia pun kembali memfokuskan matanya pada pelajaran yang sedang dijelaskan oleh senseinya itu.

00ooo00

Udara dipertengahan musim panas kali ini cukup panas. Mungkin suhunya sebesar 37˚C. Kedua gadis terlihat sedang berjalan beriringan dengan beberapa kantong pelastik ditangannya dan juga sebuah eskrim pada tangan mereka yang lainnya.

"ahh musim panas ini cuacanya cukup terik ya Hinata-chan" seorang gadis bersurai pink itu memulai percakapan.

'iya sakura, lihat eskrim juga dengan sangat mudah mencair ditengah teriknya matahari." Ucap gadis bersurai indigo disebelahnya sambil mencoba memakan eskrimnya yang kini mulai mencair.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Asik dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka terus melangkah dan akhirnya tiba disebuah taman. _Konoha park._ Tanpa dikomando kedua gadis itupun berjalan kearah bangku yang tempatnya terbilang sepi, dan agak jauh dari tempat mereka masuk. Setelah menemukan spot yang tepat, merekapun mulai mendudukan tubuh mereka pada bangku itu. Mencoba meregakan tubuh mereka yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk berpijak pada bumi.

"tak terasa sebentar lagi liburan musim panas ya Hinata.." ucap sakura tersenyum. Pikirannya mulai berjalan dan menyusun rencana untuk ia pakai kala liburan nanti.

"ya, aku mulai berfikir untuk pergi kemana selama liburan itu. Apakah kau sudah memiliki rencana Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata pada sakura. Hinata tau bahwa sahabatnya itu pasti sudah memiliki rencana bila ia menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"tentu saja aku sudah memiliki rencana Hinata." Ucapnya spontan sambil tersenyum tak jelas.

"umm Sakura-chan, rencanamu tidak yang aneh-aneh kan?" tanya Hinata pelan. Ia cukup ngeri jika sudah melihat sahabatnya itu tersenyum tidak jelas seperti itu. Ia merasakan sedikit firasat buruk. Sakura langsung mengehentikan kegiatan yang sedari tadi ia tak sadari. Ia lalu mulai memasang wajah serius.

"apakah kau tidak mempercayai rencanaku Hinata? Memang rencanaku selalu buruk ya?" ucapnya seraya memasang wajah sedih. Ralat, pura-pura sedih sebenarnya. Hinata lalu menatap wajah sahabatnya itu. Bukannya tidak percaya, hanya saja ia sedikit ragu akan rencana sahabatnya tersebut.

"baiklah kalau begitu, jadi rencananya seperti ini... blablbalabla..." jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Tak jarang juga gestur tubuhnya memeragakan kejadian yang ia harapkan dapat terjadi nanti. Hinatanya hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Sakuranya itu. Gadis dengan tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, otak encer, rambut pink khas permen gulali sebahunya, dan tak lupa juga wajah cerianya. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki sahabat seperti Sakura...

"shannaroo... jadi begitu Hinata. Apakau setuju dengan rencanaku itu?" ucapnya bersemangat. Aku hanya menggangguk tanda aku setuju.

"ahhh aku semakin tidak sabar untuk liburan musim panas kita. Dengan teman-teman juga pastinya.." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

 _Teman-teman ya..._

Berbicara tentang teman, bagaimana kabar Naruto-kun sekarang ya? Pikir Hinata. Ia memang sudah lama tak berpapasan dengan teman ter- _cinta_ n-ya tersebut. Sejak kejadian terakhir _sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu_ ia tak pernah berbicara panjang lebar lagi dengan sahabatnya itu. Terlebih akhir-akhir ini tugas yang diberikan sensei juga cukup banyak karena sebentar lagi liburan akan dimulai.

Tapi tak apa. Pikir gadis indigo itu, dengan begitu aku akan mudah untuk melupakannya.

Apa? Melupakan?

* * *

[HINATA POV]

Aku menatap langit yang berada diatasku. Langit biru bersih terhampar didepanku. Tak lupa dengan sang mentari yang masih setia menyinari bumi ini. Akupun mencoba melihat kesekeliling taman ini. 10 tahun yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya disini. Tidak terasa waktu bergulir begitu cepat. Dia bahkan tidak mengingatku sekarang. Aku tersenyum kecut jika mengingat kejadian itu...

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tokyo, 10tahun yang lalu_

 _Sebulan setelah kejadian "sempat menghilangnya Hinata" keluarga Hyuga semakin memperketat penjagaannya, terutama untuk Hinata. Pasalnya Hinata adalah satu-satunya calon pemimpin clan Hyuga. Tentunya keluargamya itu tidak ingin kehilangan hinata lagi. Dan hal ini membuat Hinata sedikit merasa tertekan. Karena dengan terjadinya hail ini membuat Hinata kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruto. Anak laki-laki pertama yang menarik perhatian Hinata._

 _"_ _aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto-kun lagi." Gunam Hinata._

 _Kini ia sedang duduk disebuah kursi disalah satu rumah makan mewah diShibuya, Tokyo. Malam ini ayah Hinata sedang merasakan senang yang luar biasa. Pasalnya perusahaan miliknya telah memenangkan sebuah tender yang sangat luar biasa besar. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan hinata sekarang berada disini. Duduk menunggu makanan pesanannya datang. Sesekali bola mata lavendernya bergerak kesana sini, sembari mengamati keadaan disekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba ekor matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik melangkah masuk kedalam restoran tempat ia berada. Hal ini tak kalah membuat Hinata senang bukan kepalang. Dan kejutan selanjutnya pun tak kalah membuat senyum Hinata semakin merekah dengan sempurna. Anak laki-laki tadi melangkah kearahnya, dengan seorang perempuan paruhbaya yang memiliki rambut merah terang, juga seorang lelaki paruhbaya yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan anak laki-laki tadi. Merekapun akhirnya tiba didepan meja hinata._

 _"_ _ahh, akhirnya kalian tiba keluarga Namikaze" ucap ayah Hinata, Hiashi. Yang langsung bergegas menghampiri dan menyalami mereka semua. Tak lama iapun mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk duduk._

 _Tak disangka, Naruto duduk disebelah kursi Hinata. Perlahan dada Hinata terasa menghangat. Malu-malu hinatapun menoleh kearah Naruto. Ia memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Matanya berbinar merasakan bahwa tak ada satupun yang berubah pada diri Naruto._

 _"_ _dia tak berubah sama sekali" ucap hinata dalam hati sembari tersenyum_

 _Merasa diperhatikan, tiba-tiba Narutopun menoleh kearah Hinata. Spontan Hinatapun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Malu, kata itu yang hanya dapat menjelaskan keadaan Hinata saat ini. Wajahnya mulai bersemu merah karena hal tersebut._

 _"_ _ano... apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto sembari menggaruk pundak belakangnya yang tidak gatal itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seketika senyum diwajah Hinata memudar, perlahan wajah Hinata berubah menjadi mendung. Atau lebih tepatnya kecewa?_

 _Apakah Naruto-kun tak pernah mengingatnya? Tanya Hinata pada hatinya._

 _Namikaze Kushina yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinatapun, segera menghampiri Hinata kala melihat perubahan pada wajah gadis kecil Hyuga tersebut._

 _"_ _ah, jadi ini Hinata-chan ya? Wah kamu cantk sekali sekarang..." ucap Kushina sembari menyentuh bahu Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kushina._

 _"_ _oh Naruto, ibu ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Hinata-chan. Apakau tidak keberatan jika kau duduk disebelah ayahmu dulu?" tanya Kushina pada anaknya itu. Naruto lalu menoleh kearah Kushina. Lalu tersenyum pada Hinata yang berada disebelahnya._

 _"_ _oh jadi namamu Hinata. Senang bertemu denganmu Hinata-chan. Namaku Naruto" ucap naruto pada hinata sembari mengasongkan sebelah tangannya pada Hinata, Senyum limajarinya pun tak ketinggalan menghiasi wajahnya yang imut itu. Hinata merasa bahwa kejadian ini pernah terjadi. Dejavu._

 _"_ _yatuhan.. ini seperti kejadian satu bulan yang lalu. Hanya saja kini aku telah mengenalnya dan dia tidak." Gunam Hinata_

 _"_ _senang bertemu denganmu juga Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum tipis? Lalu menyalami tangan Naruto yang ada dihadapannya._

 _Tak lama Naruto meninggalkan kursinya dan menuju kearah ayahnya. Kushinapun segera duduk disebelah Hinata, ia lalu menatap Hinata dengan serius. Hinata yang menjadi salah tingkah diperhatikan seperti itu segera bertanya "apa ada yang salah dengan ku bibi Kushina?" lalu Hinata memainkan jari-jari tanganya, itu adlah kebiasaan Hinata bila ia sedang merasa gugup. Melihat reaksi Hinata yang seperti itu, Kushina pun tertawa ringan._

 _"_ _tidak Hinata-chan. Hanya saja dari tadi bibi perhatikan, kamu selalu memperhatikan naruto seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan tapi tak bisa. Benarkan?" tanya Kushina sambil memegang puncak kepala Hinata. Hinata hanya memalingkan wajahnya._

 _Malu, ternyata ia tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Naruto yang notabennya adalah anak Kushina. Kushina semakin gemas melihat tingkah Hinata. Tapi sedetik kemudian pandangan Kushina menjadi sendu._

 _"_ _Hinata, apa kau mengenal Naruto?" tanya Kushina lembut. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Kushina hanya menghela napas._

 _"_ _tapi bibi sebelumnya minta maaf Hinata." Ucap kushina pelan. Hinata langsung menoleh. meskipun perkataan Kushina terbilang pelan, Hinata masih dapat mendengarnya karena dia ada disebelah Kushina._

 _"_ _kenapa bibi minta maaf padaku?" tanya hinata bingung, dengan malu-malu Hinata menatap wajah Kushina sembari memainkan jari-jari tangannya._

 _"_ _begini Hinata, sebenarnya Naruto telah mengalami kecelakaan 2 minggu yang lalu." Ucap Kushina. "jadi bibi minta maaf bila seandainya kamu mengenal Naruto yang kemungkinan juga mengenalmu. Tapi karena kecelakaan tersebut, Naruto mengalami amnesia. Jadi mungkin Naruto tidak mengenalmu lagi." Lanjut Kushina. Hinata terlonjak kaget._

 _Jadi itu sebabnya Naruto-kun tiak mengenaliku_

 _"_ _oh tidak apa-apa bibi. Aku sungguh tidak tahu tentang kejadian itu." Ucap hinata. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah anak laki-laki yang sedang tertawa bersama dengan ayahnya._

 _"_ _tapi bibi, apakah amnesia Naruto-kun dapat disembuhkan? Keliatannya fisik Naruto tidak apa-apa" tanya Hinata hati-hati. Kushina terdiam sebentar. "justru itu Hinata, karena fisiknya tidak mengalami kerusakan yang parah, tapi jika ini tentang saraf. Dokter bilang amnesianya bisa sembuh, tapi kemungkinannya sangatlah kecil." Ucap kushina sedih. Hinata terdiam. Wajahnya kembali sendu._

 _Ini berarti Naruto-kun tak akan mengingatku?_

 _Tiba-tiba Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Suatu saat nanti pasti naruto akan mengingatnya kembali. Tapi ia sendiri bahkan ragu. Pertemuan mereka bahkan kurang dari 1jam, mana mungkin Naruto akan mengingat peristiwa yang tidak begitu penting seperti itu..._

000oooo000

"Sakura-chan..." kupanggil gadis bersurai pink disebelahku ini. Ia menoleh kearahku.

"apakah kau sudah siap dengan apa yang akan kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya Sakura padaku.

Hening beberapa saat. Aku bingun harus memulai semua ini darimana...

.

.

.

"aku akan melupakan Naruto-kun" ucapku pelan

1detik

2detik

5detik

"HEHHHHH, APAKAH AKU TIDAK SALAH DENGAR HINATA? KAU AKAN MELUPAKAN NARUTO." Teriaknya tepat didepan wajahku. Aku langsung menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannku.

"sakura-chan pelankan suaramu.." ucapku sambil menatapnya tajam. Aku sudah menduga jika aku bercerita tentang hal ini reaksinya tak akan jauh dari hal tadi. Ia lalu memutarkan pandangannya kearah seluruh penjuru taman. Setelah itu ia kembali bernapas lega ketiga aku melepaskan tanganku pada mulutnya.

"gomen Hinata. Aku hanya terkejut kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu." Ucapnya padaku

Aku menatap bingung kearahnya

"habisnya aku tak menyangka jika kau akan mengatakan hal seperti ini Hinata. Apakah kini aku tengah bermimpi Hinata?" jelasnya sambil memukul pelan kedua pipinya. Akupun iseng menyubit kecil lengannya.

"awww, Hinata kau kenapa? Mengapa kau menyubit ku?" ucap Sakura sambil memegangi bekas cubitanku tadi. Aku hanya tertawa.

Memang benar sih, sejak kapan aku punya niatan untuk melupakannya. Aku bahkan selalu berada disampingnya selama 10tahun terakhir. Ralat. Maksudnya 7tahun terakhir. Apakah aku kan bisa?

"ya Sakura. Aku telat membulatkan tekadku untuk melupakannya karena..." tiba-tiba ucapanku menggantung. Hey.. apakah kini aku akan berubah pikiran?

"karena...?" tanya Sakura

"karena dia hanya akan selalu menganggapku sahabatnya. Dan hal itu mungkin tak akan berubah." Jawabku miris. Pikiranku kembali menerawang ke kejadian 2bulan yang lalu. Saat ia dengan senyumannya mengatakan bahwa aku sahabat terbaiknya. Jadi mana mungkin aku dengan teganya mengahancurkan kepercayaannya itu dengan perasaan yang seharusnya memang tak ada bukan?

"lagipula jika melepaskannya adalah sebuah kebahagiaan, untuk apa aku bertahan dalam kesakitan ini." Lanjutku. Sakura hanya memandangku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ku artikan.

.

.

 _Grepp_

"seharusnya kau tak pernah suka, sayang, atau cinta padanya Hinata. Kamu begitu sempurna. Kamu sangat baik hati, kamu selalu memikirkan perasaannya tanpa memperdulikan perasaaanmu sendiri. Ia sangat bodoh karena tidak peka dengan perasaanmu.." ucap sakura dalam pelukannya.

 _Tes._

 _Tes._

 _Tes._

Aku merasakan wajahkupun mulai memanas dan entah sejak kapan airmata ini mulai mengalir. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada Sakura. Kurasakan bahuku mulai basah. Apakah Sakura juga menangis. Kenapa aku juga jadi menangis. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan melupakannya. Apa aku tidak rela? Kenapa? Dia bahkan bukan siapa-siapaku.

"aku akan mem..bantu..mu hiks. Aku akan memban..tu mu untuk melupakan sibaka itu hiks Hinata hiks. Tega sekali ia telah menyakiti sahabatku ini selama bertahun-tahun hiks.." ucap Sakura padaku sambil sesenggukan.

"dia tidak salah Sakura. Mungkin aku yang salah."ucapku sambil menghapus kasar airmataku. Aku harus meyakinkan Sakura bahwa aku bisa melupakannya. Walau sebenarnya akupun belum sepenuhnya yakin. Tapi aku tak pernah tau jika aku tak mencoba bukan?

.

.

[HINATA POV OFF]

* * *

Siang hari di Konoha High School. Terlihat beberapa anak tengah sibuk hilir mudik dikoridor. Ada yang akan kekantin, keperpustakaan, ke Lab, ke ruang guru, dan masih banyak lagi. Terlihat segerombol anak yang sedang tertawa disuatu koridor. Menertawakan pria berambut pirang jabrik yang kini tengah merajuk-rajuk seperti anak kecil karena tak diijinkan mendekati sahabat berambut indigo-nya.

"ayolah Sakura-chan, aku ingin berbicara pada Hinata-chan. Kenapa kau selalu berada didekatnya-ttebayo.." ucap Naruto kesal. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia susah sekali untuk mendekati Hinata. Padahal ada beberapa hal yang ingin ia ceritakan pada sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"tidak bisa Naruto. Aku akan selalu bersama Hinata. Jadi jika kau ingin berbicara pada Hinata. Kau bisa berbicara disini." Ucap Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata. Lalu berjalan kedepan meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam dengan wajah cengonya.

Sejak Hari itu, Sakura memang benar-benar menepati janjinya pada Hinata yaitu membantunya melupakan Naruto. Dan salah satu hal yang ia lakukan adalah dengan menjauhkan Hinata dari Naruto.

"kusoooo! Kenapa sebenarnya sakura itu. Dia seperti seorang anak yang selalu menempel pada ibunya." Sungut naruto ketika melihat bayangan Sakura dan Hinata telah menghilang dipersimpangan koridor didepannya.

Sementara pria berambut raven dengan gaya seperti pantat ayam hanya bisa menghela napas. Pasalnya ia sudah mengetahui penyebab mengapa Sakura bersikap seperti ini.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya pacarmu itu kenapa?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam disebelahnya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"sebenarnya yang kenapa itu kau Naruto. Jika ada yang ingin kau ceritakan. Kau bisa bercerita padaku juga atau dengan Shikamaru atau Lee juga. Tidak usah merajuk seperti tadi. Memalukan." Ucap Sasuke kesal lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Bagaimana Sasuke tidak merasa kesal, pasalnya gara-gara masalah ini waktu berduaan dengan Sakuranya juga jadi berkurang karena Sakura selalu berada disamping Hinata. Dan hal ini juga terjadi karena sahabatnya yang _baka_ itu tidak menyadari perasaan Hinata.

"hey oy teme, jangan meninggalkan ku. Aduh kenapa orang-orang senang sekali sih meninggalkan aku sendiri." Gunam Naruto pelan. Lalu bergegas menyusul Sasuke yang telah berjalan jauh didepannya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

jaaaaaa, tiba-tiba otak jadi buntu-

jadi gomen ya klo chapter ini kurang greget-,

oiya, Nada hari ini updet 2 chapter sekaligus dan gatau kapan mau update lagi.-.

akhir kata, papayyy66/


End file.
